


Etherious Natsu Dragneel: Story of the demon END.

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu knows he's a demon and knows about Zeref. He's embraced his demon seed, and it swallows his dragon seed. There aren't many places in the world where a demon could find a home but in Fairy Tail, Etherious Natsu Dragneel did just that.
Relationships: Alzack Connell/Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Elfman Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 37





	Etherious Natsu Dragneel: Story of the demon END.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Etherious Natsu Dragneel: Story of the demon END.

Natsu knows he's a demon and knows about Zeref. He's embraced his demon seed, and it swallows his dragon seed. There aren't many places in the world where a demon could find a home but in Fairy Tail, Etherious Natsu Dragneel did just that.

Chapter 1 Demons and Half Demons

Natsu's Pov

My brother is the Dark Wizard Zeref, at least to the world. He suffered a heavy burden watching his family die at the hands of the Dark Dragon. He found my charred and damaged body, heartbroken his once kind and loving heart filled with grief.

He tried desperately to bring me back to life, despite warnings not to. He managed to bring me back to life, reviving me as a demon. The first Etherious Demon. Etherious Natsu Dragneel became my name. 

My brother's joy and our reunion was short lived as the God of Death placed a curse upon him. The more he loved life the more his curse would take life. My brother was cursed with immortality, so he would continue to live on while others died around him. It was a cruel fate in my opinion.

So while I was being raised by the Fire Dragon Igneel, to control my fire demon powers, my brother was off on a suicide mission. Creating more Etherious demons with the purpose of finding a power that could destroy him. Igneel told me what he was doing, and of the title he now bared. Can't say I liked it.

He became a villain, so I could be the hero that slayed him one day. He even asked Igneel to teach me Dragon Slayer magic. "One day Natsu, you will kill me, and you can lead the demons I created to defeat the Dark Dragon!" I punched him in the gut. He sure was surprised.

"I'm not gonna kill you, I'm gonna find a way to save you damn it!" I cried. "You are my big brother!" I was mad, he left me alone for my safety and I hadn't seen him in over 400 + years and that is what he has to say to me. Defeating the Dark Dragon...yeah even Igneel was trying to do that. 

Zeref had been trying to fight the Dark Dragon across the last 400 years and neither one had been able to kill the other. Igneel believed he needed a Dragon Slayer. So he began teaching me Dragon Slayer magic, which created a Dragon Seed inside me, it conflicted with my demon seed at first, but I accepted my demon self allowing my demon seed to absorb the dragon seed. This caused my power to evolve.

It gave my demon form a badass dragon element to it, which I liked. It was the form of my father Igneel and my brother Zeref. The best of both of them. It sucked Zeref couldn't be with me but I had Igneel, I also had made some friends 400 years ago, though we were scattered now.

I didn't want to be alone, so imagine my horror when Igneel vanished one day. I didn't know where he went or how to find him. I searched and searched, but no luck. I didn't even know where Zeref was or how to find him either. This was the worst day of my life, the seventh day, of the seventh month of the year 777. 

Little did I know every dragon had seemingly vanished from the world at this time. My brother had told me about magic guilds, one in particular, Fairy Tail. With no other options I hunted the guild down, it was easier than I thought. 

Fairy Tail was famous for its wild and crazy wizards. Which was good for me, who else would invite a demon into their guild. Makarov was able to tell as soon as he met me, but he said I didn't have an evil heart, so I was welcome.

-x-

This guild was weird, but it had such a warm and inviting air to it. Mages were drinking, dancing, gambling, dueling, the place was wild. "Everyone, this is Natsu Dragneel, he's a fire demon, please be nice." Makarov dropped a bombshell like that and the whole room went quiet. 

I began to sweat. With my brother's reputation I had no idea how they were gonna react. Igneel kept me away from most humans warning me that they could fear me, and fear can lead people down a very dark path. 

After a long moment of silence the guild erupted. "A DEMON!" I was bombarded with questions ranging from practical to bizarre.

"Do you suck out souls?"

"Are you immortal?"

"Do you grant wishes?"

"Have you ever been to Hell?"

"Do you have demon minions?"

"Is this your true form?" 

"Do you have horns?"

"Do you have a tail?"

"What kind of magic do you use?" 

On and on, I was getting overwhelmed. They weren't even giving me a chance to answer anything. I unleashed my Cursed Flames, as a demon I had a unique Flame Curse allowing me to create a fire that can burn everything and nothing at all. I didn't want to hurt them, just get them to back off. 

So my flames knocked them back and destroyed their clothes in the process. I thought I blew it, but some laughed, some were impressed, one boy Gray was already naked. "So you got fire magic, big deal my Ice Magic is way stronger!"

"What was that?" We glared at each other. To think this was the start of our relationship. 

I did get around to answering some of their questions. I wasn't immortal, just very durable, thanks to my demon and dragon slayer fusion of magic fire couldn't hurt me at all. While I didn't eat souls I was able to eat Fire. I transformed into my partial demon form for them, producing dragon claws, dragon scales, a dragon tail, and I could manifest dragon wings to fly. It was only a partial transformation, my full form was a pink and red anthro dragon. 

Igneel and Zeref told me that form was to be used in an emergency. My Curse power can be very destructive if I lose control, but I believe if I grow stronger and learn all I can about fire magic, I can one day burn away my brother's curse and free him.

-x-

As I learned the guild had some factions in it surrounded by their top wizards. Laxus, the master's grandson, he was a bit cold and distant, but his strength was no joke. He had three powerful followers, each with an eye magic and their own unique power. 

Then there was Erza Scarlet, a master of requip and had an arsenal of magic armor and weapons at her disposal. She had Gray under her faction though he didn't seem pleased by it. She was strict, some might say tough but fair, but others would say scary.

The one who interested me the most was Mirajane Strauss, her faction consisted of her younger brother and sister. They were Take Over wizards, the younger sister had Animal Take Over, the brother had Monster Take Over, but Mirajane, she had Demon Take Over. 

It was interesting to meet someone with the power of a demon like me, but at the same time I felt she was dangerous. Like at any point she could absorb me and take me over. The demon she absorbed wasn't one of my brother's creations so it wasn't as if I had any beef with her. Mirajane had a rivalry with Erza, they were both S Class Wizards, but there appeared to be something more. 

It also appeared a lot of new arrivals were drawn into their factions if they didn't break away and form their own. They tried to drag me into their little games, sometimes it could be fun to rumble. If there was one faction I wanted to be in, it'd be Gildarts Clive's faction. He was the strongest man in Fairy Tail, all the boys and men in the guild looked up to him. 

His factions never lasted long, true to his magic they always broke up. He took long missions away, with no leader the faction crumbled. I thought maybe I'd form a faction of my own if I got strong enough. But for now...

Sometimes I took Mira's side so I could spar with Gray, others I took Erza's side so I could trade blows with Elfman. There were times I sparred with Erza and Mira but things got busted, so the Master put a limit on how many times we can clash. Our rumbles made us stronger. Elfman struggled to do Full Body Take Overs, so when we fought we worked on bringing out his potential. Our manly spirits burned brighter and brighter. 

My rivalry with Gray was like fire and ice, things got intense between us. He refused to lose to a fire wizard like me, showing me a fire and passion I was naturally drawn to. 

To think once we were older I'd be stealing Gray and Elfman from them and brining them into my own faction. A faction of half demons!

To be continued

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Born on the Phone


End file.
